juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Pandecybel
Hi Gudys1 -- we are excited to have Juvepedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Polldaddy extension Hi there :) I have a question for you regarding the polldaddy javascript. Did you want this javascript to be run on main article pages or on discussion pages as well? -- JSharp (talk) 20:54, 11 wrz 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Fajowa wiki. (-: Jeśli masz czas i program graficzny pod ręką, to może warto zrobić spotlighta reklamującego Juvepedię? O szczegóły jak przygotować i gdzie wysłać pytaj w:c:wikia:User:Zuirdj. -- Nef (talk) 21:53, 20 lis 2008 (UTC) #wikia-pl W dniu dzisiejszym wznowiona została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii. Proszę o poinformowanie innych użytkowników tej Wikii o tym kanale. Zresztą, wchodziłeś, to wiesz. I jak chcesz, to Ci skombinujemy prawa, jako adminowi :] Misiek (talk) Zaproszenie Zapraszam do projektu Informatyki wiki mającej na celu zgromadzenia ludzi zainteresowanych informatyką. Link: http://pl.informatyka.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna Projekt potrzebuje dużej pracy. Proszę o cierpliwość i zrozumienie. PS. Jeśli można proszę umieścić link do jakiegoś miejsca, ponieważ nie chcę rozsyłać masowego spamu. Kinrepok 16:29, kwi 12, 2010 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Juvepedia została wikią października 2010. Gratulacje! Misiek (talk) 05:37, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Bezsensopedia Witaj! Serdecznie zapraszamy do humorystycznej encyklopedii, Bezsensopedii. Edytowanie w projekcie jest przyjemne, a społeczność mile przyjmie nowego członka. Jeśli chcesz to wejdź do nas. Odpowiedź na moją prośbę podaj tutaj. Bundy91 13:17, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) PS. Jeśli możesz to dodaj do nas link na stronie z ogłoszeniami, by każdy mógł się dowiedzieć o nas :) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 23:48, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Komentarze Można zrobić możliwość kontowania pod newsami? Tak jak to jest na serie a.Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 15:21, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) :Jak chcesz to możesz komentować na stronie dyskusji Gudyś (dyskusja) 15:22, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Pomoc Witaj, inspirując się tą wiki, niedawno założyłem stronę Legia Warszawa Wiki. Aby móc ją szybciej rozwijać, chciałbym poprosić cię o pomoc. Czy mógłbym skopiować z twojej wiki artykuły dotyczące ogólnie piłki nożnej (np.rzut wolny itp.)? W zamian za to mógłbym umieścić logo Juvepedii pod nagłówkiem Wiki partnerskie na stronie głównej. Astor1914 (dyskusja) 11:28, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :Kopiuj śmiało Gudyś (dyskusja) 14:38, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) :Dzięki ;-P Astor1914 (dyskusja) 16:01, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) prośba YouTube Wiki - prośba Witaj, Jesteś twórcą i/lub biurokratą YouTube Wiki, którą adoptowałem przed miesiącem. Stworzyłeś tam wiele artykułów, które wypadałoby nieco poprawić i dostosować je do wymagań dobrego artykułu. Dlatego, jeśli chcesz, to możesz nam pomóc w "remoncie" i rozbudowie tej wiki, w przeciwnym razie niedopracowane artykuły zostaną usunięte. Pozdrawiam, Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 16:11, lut 2, 2014 (UTC) Błąd Witaj! Zauważyłem mały błąd na stronie główniej. Mianowicie: wynik meczu Napoli-Juventus wynosił 2:0, a nie 2:1. :) PaladynLothar (dyskusja) 13:19, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) Cześć! Zamierzasz tu wrócić?